


fleeting

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: fleeting moments between Anna, Yoh and Hana.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding was not a big deal.

Family was there, at least the remaining members of both their families. Friends weren’t really invited, but they came anyway. It was impossible to keep them away after giving them the news and making the mistake of naming the date.

It wasn't that they didn’t want them there, they simply didn’t want anyone. The idea of a big party felt unnecessary; it was more a formality than a real achievement. After all, they had both considered themselves married since they were kids, but the family wanted the tradition and the gang wanted an excuse to drink.

They were happy to be surrounded by so much love.

And so, with a shy but confident kiss, they made their marriage official. With a silly smile he took her hand and led her away from the rest, without even stopping to hear complaints or congratulations.

"For this love," he whispered, placing his hands on her small hips, delicate as she was.

"Such a different love," she replied as she moved closer to his lips and looked into his eyes, the same calm and patient eyes that forced her out of the darkness so many years ago.

And so they toasted, sharing that complicit gaze they both knew so well since childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

He blamed that stupid dress and her oh, so long legs. 

She blamed his uncovered chest, his forgotten shirt, now laying somewhere unknown in the house. So typical of him to leave everything where it did. Not. Belong. 

He blamed her long and golden hair, gold like the sun, that was starting to stick against her neck and back, thanks to Tokyo's suffocating July heat. 

Sometimes she blamed herself, for making him train so hard, for being partly responsible for that attractive and fit body. 

He barely ever blamed himself, but when he did, it was for his lack of self-control when it came to having to have her right then and there. 

It wasn’t until later on, when they were both laying on the tatami floor which Anna made sure was always sparkling clean, that they started to search for the responsible party that started such an activity when they both had so many, many, many things to do for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have this in black?"

Yoh chuckled to himself, amused at the ever present question and its variable:

"And red?"

It's the ultimate test. If the answer's no to the first question, the store will loose many points and even the possibility to a second visit, and if the answer is no to the second question, the store has now lost a very loyal costumer. Absolutely no possibility of a second visit.

Ridiculous, don't you think?

Yoh thinks the frustrated glare his wife shots at the poor salesgirl as soon as she pronounces those two terrible letters together is hilarious (though absolutely unnecessary), because really, this is just about Anna being absolutely incapable of taking no for an answer.

It's not that she doesn't own clothes in other colors, Anna loved shopping, Anna loved clothes, but after being by her side for so long Yoh realised she enjoyed putting the staff in an uncomfortable position _even more_.

It wasn't until he decided to give her his opinion for the first time that the great critique Anna Asakura, née Kyōyama, so much as considered not putting a curse on the store.

"It'll look good on you", he said with a smile as he played with his keychain.

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter if they don't have it in black", he stood up from where he was sitting in front of the dressing room and took the dress off the salesgirl's hands, immediately offering it to Anna.

"Try it on! Orange's a cute color, like you" he concluded, feeling proud of himself for such flawless logic, and his smiled grew wider as soon as she snatched the dress off his hands and stomped to the dressing room, frowning even deeper as she heard her husbands classic giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> Unbeta'd, would love to read your honest opinion. Also, feel free to give me prompts if you have any! Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, it was just a fine drizzle which began to veil the hills and before Anna even had the chance to complain, Yoh took the umbrella out, covering both of them. A minute later it was pouring.

The wind carried the rain in all directions, almost like it was unsure of where to set, Yoh’s attention was entirely focused on avoiding all the puddles and mud. He grabbed the umbrella a little stronger, firmer, making sure Anna was as covered as possible, his own right shoulder now completely dripping.

Sighing he looked up to the sky, hoping to see some rays of sun to indicate the rain was to be over soon, but instead he met the heavy clouds, it seemed like it was gonna be like this the entire day.

He felt a light tug from Anna, carrying him under the shelter of the umbrella.

Days like these aren’t so bad, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to show your heart to others once in a while. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

When he suggested going back to Aomori for new years, he didn't expect to feel quite so moved so soon.

_"It'd be nice to go and pray, we couldn't get that last part done years ago, huh?" he was surprised to see how easily she agreed to it. If he didn't know her any better, he could swear she was brushing._

"Mama! Papa! Look! Snow!" Hana shouted while tapping on the window and he could swear he never saw him smile quite as wide ever. Anna turned to him and instinctively covered his mouth to shush him down, half embarrassed, half amused. He kept bumping his little finger against the glass, almost as if he stopped nobody would notice all the snow covering everything.

Yoh met Anna's wide eyes, she was asking for his help to calm their son down, but all she got in return was his own smile, as wide as his son's. Anna was positive Yoh probably reacted the same way the first time he went to Aomori.

"We have snow back in Tokyo, Hana" she sounded a lot less severe than she had initially intended.

"But it's real snow! And the drifts are so thick, Anna!" this time it was Yoh who finally intervened, he was also pointing out the window, much like their son, and Anna had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling; they were so similar sometimes.

"Let's get you ready, Hana" said Anna as she took his hand and guided him to the bathroom.

He looked at both of them leave while Hana's tiny hand clung on to Anna's and he tried his best to explain to her how snow worked, and where it came from, and how it was formed.

" _Are you lonely?_ " Matamune's voice slipped into his mind so clearly he felt his heart skip a beat, he'd swear the odd cat was sitting next to him, " _I suppose you don't have any friends_ ".

He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. How time had passed.

"I have so much more now, friend" he simply answered, and hoped his answer had somehow reached him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing Yohana. Thank you for reading, it means the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> a rough translation of something i wrote years ago. these two, right?


End file.
